


We can name it later

by hullu



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: Daniel knows it’s going to happen from the moment Sheppard steps through the gate. He feels Jack tense up next to him and hears him exhale and he has no idea whether everyone else is blind or he is just that attuned to Jack’s tells, but he doesn’t even have to look at him to know what Jack is thinking.Alternatively: John gets his sandwich.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/John Sheppard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel knows it’s going to happen from the moment Sheppard steps through the gate. He feels Jack tense up next to him and hears him exhale and he has no idea whether everyone else is blind or he is just that attuned to Jack’s tells, but he doesn’t even have to look at him to know what Jack is thinking. 

Sheppard is lanky, all limbs and hair, with a lazy saunter to his gait and a permanently goofy expression on his face. He’s also gorgeous, Daniel would have to be blind not to see that. But he knows the attraction is more than that for Jack. He sees a part of himself in there, the young pilot, thrust into his role at the SGC, to save the planet and lose his men, victory and grief. 

Hands are shook and Sheppard’s flirtation is directed at him for a second. He flirts with everyone, good God, from the twitch in the corner of his mouth to his wide open legs when he sits. An invitation. There are meetings and then there is dinner, and Jack makes easy conversation, laughter trailing back and forth between them. They stay after dessert, after everyone else has left and there is a question in Sheppard’s thoughtful eyes and in the curl of his plump lips. There is no question in Jack’s eyes, at least not to Daniel. He is charming, very charming, when he wants to be, and it could be mistaken for friendliness, but Daniel isn’t fooled. It’s in the way his smile never leaves his eyes and the way his body language is open, _willing_ , Daniel knows that demeanor intimately and he gets drunk on it. 

It’s alluring to watch the seduction not directed at him, but someone else - he has that little bit of distance to recognize what is happening instead of just being its victim. It’s alluring to watch John get drawn into it, with an edge of disbelief, an edge of uncertainty that he might not be interpreting the situation correctly. 

“I know a nice bar in town. Would you like to join us?” he hears himself say. He doesn’t need to ask Jack, Jack knows exactly the place he’s talking about. Sheppard, though, appears surprised at being asked by Daniel, had perhaps thought Daniel was just hanging around being a third wheel. 

“Sure.” Sheppard leans all the way back in his chair, sprawling out his long legs. “Haven’t had a proper beer in forever.” 

Daniel has his own car at the base, of course, and lets Jack kidnap Sheppard into his. The city lights bright and everywhere on the wet asphalt, the intersections lit in sodium-orange, he thinks about them, in the dark, side by side, what are they talking about? Is Sheppard’s hand hot on Jack’s thigh as he drives? Is he looking at his profile from the passenger side, watching the lights flicker over his body, the stretch of his shirt over his chest, his flat stomach, the thick muscles of his legs, his package nestled in between there, bulging out his pants. Some asshole honks at him because he doesn’t have fighter pilot reactions to the light turning green. 

Jack would still have them, the fighter pilot reactions. And he’d see it all, out of the corner of his eye, how Sheppard’s squirming, adjusting himself. Probably still uncertain if this was real, or just a night out with friends slash colleagues. Or Jack could be telling him all about them. Could be laying open right now how well Daniel opens up for him, how he’d open up for Sheppard, too, if Jack told him to. Daniel’s throat is thick and his dick is hard when he pulls into the parking lot. Jack’s car is already here, and he finds them inside. The bar is loud and dark, a hazy thicket of people and noise he has to cut through to get to the bar, where he knows he’ll find Jack. 

They each have a beer in front of them, Sheppard’s already half empty by the looks of it, and are talking with their hands. It’s near impossible to hear anything in here, so he claps Jack on the back to announce he’s here. He’s greeted by a bright smile and a wave of Jack’s hand to the bartender for another beer. John’s eyes are dark and pensive. Daniel is standing too close to Jack, too close to be anything except what it is. 

Jack pulls him into a kiss. It’s... well, it’s Jack, and it’s Jack who has been on edge for hours, who has a hot coil of want in his guts just like Daniel, and it’s filthy. He can’t see Sheppard, but he knows Sheppard can see them, can see Jack pulling him in by the hips, can see Daniel’s hand on the back of Jack’s neck, and Jack makes it filthy, tongues sliding together wet, and hips grinding. 

There’s fog on his glasses when they separate, his lips are so wet and he feels so illicit, even though they’ve done nothing but kiss, when he looks at Sheppard. 

Sheppard’s lazily leaning against the bar, hand circling his beer bottle. He hasn’t left, he hasn’t looked away. He takes a long draw from his beer and closes his lips around it, head leaning back as he swallows. He motions to the bartender for another and raises a single eyebrow at them, as if to say _go on, I’m watching_. 

Jack smirks. When Jack smirks like that, something’s going to happen and sure enough, he leans all the way past John to grab the fresh beer from the bartender’s hand, condensation-cold, and stays right there in John’s space as he drains half of it. He lets his tongue linger on the tip of the bottle when he pulls off and looks right into John’s eyes, and yeah, Daniel gets it, feels it in his bones when John crowds Jack against the bar and takes his mouth. 

The kiss is more tentative than the one Jack shared with Daniel, John rough with his hands and body but more careful with his lips. Jack lets it happen, lets himself be pushed around and kisses back sweetly with lips still puffed from kissing Daniel and his dick still hard from rubbing against Daniel’s, and it is absolutely the hottest fucking thing Daniel has ever seen. 

John’s eyes are fluttered shut and there’s a flush on his cheeks. They’re so close together. Jack is, well, he’s beautiful like this, lost in the sensation with a gorgeous man pressed up against him. 

Jack brings his hands up to John’s face and takes some control back as they make out. Other people are staring. They’re putting on quite the show, Daniel can’t blame anyone for looking. But he knows Jack isn’t thinking about anyone watching but him, he gets to go home with the two of them, all these people are going to be so jealous in a minute and it’s almost hysterical. 

John looks wrecked when they finally separate. His blush goes down to the collar of his shirt and further and his eyes are glazed. They go narrow with a hint of panic when he sees Daniel still looking. He did just kiss his boyfriend stupid, but all that’s on Daniel’s mind is to make him do it all again, and more, in private. 

“My place!” he shouts at Jack who nods and drains the rest of John’s beer. 

John follows them out into the quiet night and it’s suddenly awkward. They’ve gone so long without speaking, gone so _far_ , that Daniel’s at a complete loss what to say. 

Thankfully, John is - apparently - unflappable. “So, you two, huh?” he says into the silence. 

“Yeah,” Jack drawls. “Us two.” 

“Cool,” says Sheppard and gets into the back of Daniel’s car. He can see Jack warring the lure of getting into the back with John and the promise of not dying in a car accident today. Daniel’s had one beer, he’s not drunk on anything but the two men beside him, but he can’t promise anything if they continue their make out session in his back seat. 

Jack gets into the passenger seat and Daniel breathes a sigh of relief. 

They’re quiet for the short ride to Daniel’s flat, but Jack is grinning his I-told-you-so grin, although he never told him anything and Daniel never disagreed. Daniel grins back anyway. 

When they get there and Jack’s in the process of unlocking the front door with, oh yeah, Jack’s key, Daniel catches John’s eye as if to say ‘yeah?’ and John looks back with a look that only means ‘hell yeah’. 

“Gee, what will the neighbors think?” John jokes. Jack snorts. 

“They’ll be jealous that I get all the hot men,” Daniel retorts, and he’s in that strange place where he doesn’t quite believe it himself, but yeah, Jack is his, _Jack is his_ , and John can be his, too, today and isn’t he the luckiest motherfucker in the world? 

They’re inside and Jack’s already in the bedroom, him and John following. 

“Yeah,” breathes Jack and pulls Daniel in, like a muscle memory of being in Daniel’s bedroom, pulls him in and onto the bed and sighs like home. Daniel’s kneeling over Jack who’s looking up at him with such utter adoration in his eyes he has to kiss him, or else he will die. There’s a soft moan behind him. God, he could just rub off against Jack and he’d be the luckiest guy in the world, but they should really be hospitable to their guest, plus it would kill Jack to let this opportunity go to waste, so he turns around. 

John’s sprawled in the desk chair (it must look like they’re used to having a voyeur, chair in the bedroom and all) and he’s touching himself through his pants with his legs wide, wide open. 

“Don’t stop on my behalf,” he says roughly. 

“You can watch,” Jack says, rolling his hips up into Daniel’s, “or you can get naked and get here.” Jack just says these things like they’re not brain-melting, like he’d not fall apart before getting these words out. 

There’s just a moment’s hesitation until, with a “okay”, John pulls his t-shirt off. His shoes and pants follow quickly and then he’s standing there, cock jutting out proudly from dark curls. He’s about to get down on the bed, but Jack is quicker. 

“Kiss him, Daniel. Like that.” And God, Jack is enjoying this, this is his fantasy and so Daniel goes and stands, fully clothed and John is, fuck, eager is no word, his pupils are blown wide and his cock is dripping wet and then he’s pulled Daniel in and is kissing him and oh, like he thought before he’s more careful, slower than Jack, but it’s so fucking sensuous and sweet, and with John’s cock pressing against his belly sliding in its own slick, he thinks he might be a little bit in love. 

“Fuck,” Jack breathes, “that’s so... fuck.” Daniel knows exactly what he means. 

“Tell me what to do,” he whispers, and although he’s millimeters from John’s lips, the question isn’t meant for him. 

“Touch him,” Jack tells him, “make him feel good.” 

“Yeah?” He slides a hand into John’s surprisingly soft hair and tugs experimentally, earning a shudder and a low grunt. He pulls a little harder and John’s hips stutter against his. He slides his thumb over a nipple and John pushes into the touch, into Daniel. Jesus, so responsive. He gets a hand on each nipple and carefully pulls, rolls them between his fingers. John falls forward on him with an honest to God whine. 

“If you keep doing that,” he pants, “I’m gonna,” and wow, isn’t that the prettiest thing ever. 

“No,” Jack interrupts. Daniel stops what he’s doing while John keeps whining pretty little moans into his neck. “Get him here.” 

And yeah, John looks great in his bed, reclining as if he owns it, as out of it as he is, especially out of it, flushed now all over with his cock leaving a puddle in the dark hair on his stomach. 

“Look at him, Daniel,” Jack whispers. “You did all that.” Daniel has to close his eyes. “No, look.” 

“No, you did that.” And Daniel knows he’s right, Jack has seduced John for them to share after all. 

“Not yet,” Jack grins. 

They get naked and it’s muscle memory all over again, the way they gravitate toward each other. Their erections meet skin on skin this time and Daniel gasps as Jack closes his hand over both of them and buries his face in his neck. He catches John’s eye who is lazily jerking himself off to the sight. 

“Jack, you gotta...” he whispers. 

“Yeah, I got it.” And Jack is an animal suddenly, stalking his prey as he crawls up over John’s legs, looking up through his eyelashes and God, Daniel knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of that look. Jack licks a stripe over John’s cock, right between John’s fingers. John groans and lets his head fall back, closes his eyes and moves his hand into Jack’s hair while Jack takes him in his mouth and gets to work. Jack doesn’t like his hair pulled, and with how much John does like it, he has an inkling... 

He grabs John’s hands and holds them next to his head, kneeling over him. John just goes with it, like he has gone with everything so far, takes it beautifully. The position gives Daniel the advantage of an _awesome_ view of John’s quivering torso and then Jack is looking up at him through his eyelashes and... wow. Jack’s got the stare down, the provocative _see what I’m doing to you?_ and it’s sizzling fucking hot even when it’s just a phantom sensation of Jack’s mouth on his cock. Then John tilts his head back and opens his mouth and, Jesus, sticks his tongue right out and well. That’s just an invitation too good to turn down. He holds John’s jaw and carefully slides his cock between John’s lips, just right in, and in, and John lets him hit the back of his throat and swallows and Daniel pulls back and does it all again. 

His eyes are on Jack and they’re fucking through John who is their conduit, their toy, and it takes John thrusting upward so hard that Jack gags for a second for him to realize that his grip on John’s hands has tightened painfully, and even then he doesn’t loosen them, God, he realizes he _likes_ holding John down for Jack, but he does pull out long enough for John to speak. 

“Like that, yeah, get back in,” he whispers brokenly, and God, his voice is wrecked, and he doesn’t have to be told twice. Barely a few seconds later, John tenses up, his mouth goes slack around Daniel and he moans through his orgasm, the vibrations of it around his cock hitting Daniel off-guard. Jack stays down and swallows every last drop and only lets him go after John has gone lax and pliant again under his hands, and he’s staring right at Daniel all the way through it, as he coaxes every last drop out with his tongue until he finally pulls off and sits up from his crouched position. 

They kiss over John’s body, Jack’s mouth is raw and tender from fucking and tastes of John’s come, and when Jack reaches for his cock and gives him one, two, three strokes, that’s it, he pants out his orgasm against Jack’s mouth. He wants to reach for Jack, too, but he is stopped with a hand. 

“Wanna see,” and somehow, Daniel understands what he means because he’s had so much practice at reading Jack that he’s practically become a very specific mind-reader. He sits back on his heels, takes John’s hands back in his own, and he has to agree that John looks amazing fucked out with come splattered all over his chest and belly, _Daniel’s come_ , and Jack jerks himself to the sight, and with a grunt and a shudder adds his come to the mess. A stripe lands on John’s face. 

John trails a hand through the mess on his chest, a smug and satisfied smile spreading over his face. 

“So...” he drawls, “you guys got a shower?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So...” he drawls, “you guys got a shower?” 

“Ya bet,” Jack leers, “I’ll let you use it if you let me fuck you.” 

John groans. “Is he always like this?” 

Daniel laughs, at the situation, at how happy he is. And spent. Just like John. And unlike Jack. 

“Insatiable? Yup, pretty much,” Daniel grins. 

It surprised Daniel at first, too, that although Jack is a few years older than him, his recovery time is just, well, nonexistent. The fact is, Jack can go. Again and again. And once more if he has to. He gets more sensitive each time. Once, Daniel made him come that one time too many and it tipped over into frustration without relief, delirious with the need to come, except that it didn’t help anymore, and the pitiful whine when he realized that after orgasm felt exactly the same as before had a permanent home in Daniel’s brain for whenever he needed a little pick-me-up. Jack hasn’t allowed him to do it again. He should probably feel bad about it. 

“You want the shower or not?” Jack wiggles his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know, I feel plenty fucked already.” John stretches like he doesn’t have a care in the world. “But gimme five and I might be up to do you.” He tilts his head all the way back to look at Daniel. “If you let me.” 

Jesus, he’s asking like Daniel owns Jack, like he’s his property and Jack’s got a wide happy smile on his face which could mean he’s totally okay with that, or that he’s just had really great sex with the promise of even more great sex, and that tends to make Jack pretty happy pretty much all of the time. 

“Sure,” he says, mouth dry. 

“Sweet,” John says, “point me to that shower.” 

There’s no way the three of them will fit in there, so Daniel stays and listens with only a little concern to the screams and laughter coming from the bathroom. It gets quiet then, the running water the only sound and it’s the strangest things that can be erotic, you know. In this moment, it’s the absence of noise that gets Daniel’s mind running at full speed. His boyfriend is making out in the shower, at the very least, and it’s somehow better for not seeing it, not knowing exactly, and he can’t get hard again, not yet, but his body is yearning for something he can’t even begin to explain. 

Time stretches and he has half a mind to get up and just find out what they’re doing, but then, that would ruin it, this entire bizarre wistful feeling that’s perhaps part jealousy, but part really not, and he can’t bring himself to do it. Because he does own Jack, and he did allow John to fuck him and do whatever that entails, so whatever they’re doing, Daniel’s a part of it in a way, whether he’s there or not. 

They do return eventually, a lifetime later. Daniel’s sitting at the desk, playing with his phone, trying and failing hard at suppressing his nervous anticipation, trying to be cool about the whole situation. He’s never been less cool about anything in his life. He hates how he looks at them with wide questioning eyes but can’t help himself. Did they? 

“Relax, Danny, we saved the main act for you,” Jack winks at him. 

“You did?” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” John mutters and pushes Jack down on the bed forcefully, climbing over him immediately. “He made me wait,” he says to Daniel casually. “Got me hot and then made me wait.” He grinds his hips against Jack’s and bites a vicious kiss on his mouth. He moves down Jack’s body then, who is trembling with it, biting and kissing along the way, on his neck, his collarbone, taking his time with his nipples until they’re red and bruised. 

Jack knows what he’s doing, and he might not have known in detail how John would react, but he’d wound him up on purpose and now he’s watching him go. Hooded eyes and bitten lips and bruised nipples is a good look for him, Daniel thinks. John moves all the way down over Jack’s stomach, tongues along his greyish happy trail, and it must occur to him that Jack’s not only a good few years older than him, but also technically his superior. 

There’s a tongue on Jack’s cock and he sighs like relief and relaxes into it, but John just gives it a lick over the head to acknowledge it’s there and moves further down. Daniel can’t see what John’s tongue is doing between Jack’s legs, but he can see _Jack_ , and the way Jack goes rigid at first, then relaxes and spreads his legs further, gets his feet around John to pull him in tells him everything. It’s not a sight Daniel has ever seen from this angle, and he’s enraptured by it, by every quiver in Jack’s body, every broken noise he can’t stop, and for a moment he is absurdly proud of Jack who is so hot and willing for John, like he would be for Daniel himself. 

Jack’s mouth falls open silently and he pushes his hips forward and tries to pull John in further and, oh God, that’s it, he’s being fucked open on John’s tongue pushing inside him. Jack’s cock is twitching up and up and Daniel realizes he is blindingly hard again, too, but he’s going to stay on the sidelines for this. 

John pulls away and wipes the spit off his mouth. “Can he take it like this?” he asks and Daniel needs a second to comprehend, still stuck on John’s hot perfect mouth, but then he gets it. 

“Yes.” It’s going to be a stretch after only being worked open on a tongue, John’s a little thicker than Daniel and Jack doesn’t take it in the ass nearly as often as Daniel does, but he’s going to be fine. Mostly, Daniel just wants to see it, wants to see that flash of pain in Jack’s face evolve into pure pleasure, wants him to feel all of it. And Jack knows it, too: if he gives Daniel power over him, he can expect that he’s going to make good use of it in some way. 

He throws John the lube and a condom. “Sweet,” he says cheerfully and pats Jack’s thigh. “Turn around.” 

Jack scrambles to obey and turns, wriggles his ass up and turns his head to the side to look directly at Daniel. He puts such heat, such provocation in his gaze, and damn, he just knows every single one of Daniel’s buttons and pushes them relentlessly, and eye contact is definitely one of them. It’s a fight against the urge to look away, but he manages to hold his gaze. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees John putting on the condom, slicking up his cock and pushing a thumbful of lube on Jack’s hole, which makes him push back against the sensation. He pushes in. Slowly, since it’s a real tight fit, has to be, but inexorably and there it is, a grunt and a frown, that dull pain from being stretched too much, too fast. 

“Fuck,” John grunts and grabs Jack’s hips, pushes all the way in and holds him there. He can see how Jack nearly screams, and fuck, it must hurt to be so suddenly spread wide open and again, Daniel should probably feel bad, except he knows that Jack is loving this, needs it, asked for it, could have stopped it at any time, but instead gave control of his body over to Daniel, and Daniel wants to see him open, wants John to give him everything he has. 

“He’s fine,” he says with a confidence that surprises himself. “You can move.” 

Jack’s eyes are wet, but he doesn’t object, and he honest to God whines when John pulls out halfway and impales him again, and again. 

Daniel can see pain fading into pleasure on Jack’s face, who is still looking at him with dark eyes as the moans spill from his parted lips. 

John is gripping Jack’s hips hard enough to bruise. His breaths are ragged, he shuffles around and gets a foot on the bed for better leverage, moves halfway up to grab Jack’s shoulder in the same white-knuckled grip, and drives into him with fast sharp thrusts, and it’s rougher than Daniel fucks, and bites down on Jack’s shoulder and goes to pant in his ear, “can’t believe he’s letting me do this, fuck, look at you, feel so good on my cock, fuck,” and he goes on, too quietly for Daniel to hear, but the sound goes straight to his cock anyway. 

He wrestles Jack down until his shoulders are flat on the bed and he’s making little _ah, ah, ah_ noises as he gets fucked within an inch of his life. 

Daniel has to touch himself, it’s just too much. Then John slows down, shudders as he stills, half pulled out. He moves to reach for Jack’s neglected cock but “Stop”, Daniel interrupts him. “Don’t make him come.” 

John closes his eyes and exhales roughly, like he needs a moment. “Yeah, okay.” He moves again, clearly now with the intention of getting himself off. “You guys are so. Fucking. Horny.” he punctuates each word with a thrust. His teeth are lodged in the back of Jack’s neck and his hips stutter when he comes inside Jack. 

Jack is still writhing under him, he’s taken it so well, so beautifully, and he deserves a reward. 

“Turn him over,” Daniel hears himself say. John manages to get out and out of the way (Jack’s hips following him) and Jack turns over of his own accord. God, he’s gorgeous, fucked out and used mercilessly, he’s sweaty with tears on his face and his rock hard, red cock standing up, the picture of debauchery. Daniel finds the lube in the sheets next to him, pops open the lid and gets a good dollop on his hand. 

And wow, Jack is really passive now, hasn’t spoken or tried anything, just waits with uncharacteristic patience for whatever Daniel will give him. When he takes his own cock in hand to get it all slick, Jack tilts his hips up, begging for it. 

The slide in is easy, his hole so open but he can also already tell there’s sensitive swelling. He’s going to feel this for a few days. 

“Please,” is the first word Jack says, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes while he’s slowly sliding in and out, getting a feel for Jack’s raw insides. 

And sure, of course, if he asks so nicely, there’s no way he cannot put his hand around Jack’s cock and jerk him off just the way he likes, and Jack whimpers and twitches and the muscles of his ass contract around Daniel a little. It’s not long before Jack comes, moaning loudly and convulsing so hard he rises off the bed. His ass clenches painfully and so good and yeah, that’s it, Daniel’s coming, too, his world whiting out in ecstasy. 

Jack is tender after his orgasm and winces when he pulls out. “Ow. Goddamn,” is all he says. 

Daniel hugs him, leg thrown over Jack’s, nuzzling close to his face. “Good goddamn?” Jack can chuckle again already. 

“The best.” 

\-- 

“Thank you, General. It’s been a pleasure,” John says in front of the gate before stepping through, and surely the wink in their direction is just a trick of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I looked up their age difference and was slightly shocked - I’m not usually into large age-difference ships and I’m blaming RDA for looking amazing for his age in SG1 (gulps). Anyway, I wrote a few words of RPF that will never, ever see the light of day about it. If anyone wants to talk about such topics as young Michael Shanks watching MacGyver or whatever, you can find me on tumblr as mephistox. (pls talk to me. or leave a comment! it makes my day.) 
> 
> Kudos to nanowrimo, which I foolishly attempted, but am now certainly going to fail because these guys (gestures to the fic) had other ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel? 
> 
> This started with me having a vision of John and Jack kissing in a club with Daniel watching. ‘Twas a good one.


End file.
